


Welcome but not obliged

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, I got too many feelings in my smut I apologize, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Spitroasting, a wee little hint of ace Sastiel, honestly Im not sure whats going on, kind of touch starved Dean, kinda Aro Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6689782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s not new to the situation. It isn’t really an orgy, you’ve got to have more than four people for that. Threesomes are easier. Dean likes to keep his hands and his mouth and his ass busy at the same time. Threesomes are perfect for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome but not obliged

Dean’s not new to the situation. It isn’t really an orgy, you’ve got to have more than four people for that. Threesomes are easier. Dean likes to keep his hands and his mouth and his ass busy at the same time. Threesomes are perfect for that.

He just doesn’t expect it from Cesar and Jesse. They’re a happy couple, true to their word they settled down in New Mexico and started a horse farm. Jesse seems to be doing a lot better and Cesar’s always got a fond smile for him.

When it comes to banging more than one person at a time, Dean’s more experienced in picking up a few people from a bar, all anonymous. It just happens sometimes. He can also admit that hook up apps are pretty great for that.

After things had settled down – Amara locked away, Lucifer banished – Dean had finally gotten around to answering a social call from Cesar. He didn’t want to get the two of them tangled up in all the trouble, but keeping a phone number to check up on now and then, of course he’d done that.

Sam and Cas are happy and safe at the bunker. Dean’s not sure what happened or when, but after Cas came back the two of them had squirreled themselves away together. Dean doesn’t even think they’re banging, anytime he checks up on them they’re just cuddling and watching Netflix.

Maybe Dean’s waiting for the next big crisis, too used to being on edge, but they could use a little time off. So he’d gotten back around to contacting Cesar, who told Dean he was welcome anytime at their ranch. Things were going well for the two of them, apparently. As much as Dean appreciates the bunker, he still needs the open road sometimes. The offer was extended to Sam and Cas, but they were getting all domestic or something. Talking about feelings. Probably braiding each other’s hair.

That meant Dean had a little quiet time on the drive West. It’s a good drive to get his thoughts in order.

It’s kind of amazing what a difference a few months could make to newly retired hunters. Cesar and Jesse took Dean out on horse back to ride the trails criss crossing their land. Mostly flat scrub lands, not much to sight see, but it was a good way to pass the day - sun warmed and peaceful.

Dean’s happy for the two of them, for making it to their finish line together.

After a long hot day and being put to work, there’s steaks and whiskey for a late dinner. Out on the concrete patio under bright stars, chill night breeze rolling in. They talk about the good days of hunting, the times they made a difference, the people they saved. Jesse pulls out a pack of cards and they start a friendly game of poker. Dean’s not sure who instigates it – experience says him – but after a few rounds and a few shots it turns into a friendly game of strip poker.

So now he’s on his back. A warm mouth around his dick. Ass in his face. It’s a good Saturday night.

Cesar’s got thick hips, soft under Dean’s hands. Riding his face backward – it’s easier to breathe that way – Cesar had figured out that he could make Dean whine with the right kind of pressure to his nipples. Palms sliding down Cesar’s hips, pulling his ass wider, Dean buries himself there and tries to stifle the needy hitch of his breath when fingers drag across his chest.

So light at first, too gentle, circling around and around until they’re stiffened up. Curled over Dean and plucking at his nipples, it takes a few squeezes on Cesar’s hips to get him to grind back against Dean’s face. He loves that, being smothered, the smell and taste of sex surrounding him, pliant on his back. Eyes closed and jaw slack, Dean’s hips twitch up into Jesse’s mouth as he gets his tongue worked around Cesar’s rim.

Jesse, fuck, he keeps one hand cupping Dean’s balls while he goes down, spit dripping wet and tongue sliding along his shaft. They work really well as a team, hit all of Dean’s sweetest spots. Well, most of them.

A hand slaps his thigh, shoves his leg higher and Dean folds both up. Settles his feet flat on the bed, spread open.

“Which side do you want?”

That’s Cesar, still fucking torturing Dean’s nipples.

Dean’s hips lift off the bed chasing Jesse’s mouth when he pulls off.

“I’m good down here.”

The bed dips when he shifts, leaning away from the splay of Dean’s bowed thighs, but when he comes back there’s wet fingers sliding between Dean’s legs.

Craning his head back far enough to talk, Dean adds to the conversation, “You should fuck my face, Cesar.”

Lifting up on his knees and twisting around, Cesar grins down at Dean. He’s just a well natured guy, agreeable. Nicest round bubble butt too.

“Yeah, I can work with that.”

The bed bounces when Cesar swings a leg over Dean’s chest, settles on the bed next to him. Curling towards him, Dean throws an arm across his lap and presses a kiss to his hip. Jesse’s two fingers deep by now, too busy watching to get his mouth back on Dean’s cock. But Cesar’s reaching for it, stroking Dean in one hand while his other cups Dean’s jaw and moves back into his hair. Moaning and turning into it, Dean rubs against him. He just fucking loves when people scratch through his hair and pull on it, sends a warm tingle down his spine.

“Like that?”

Cesar definitely notices the hair thing.

“Yeah, feel free to pull on it, get a little rough.”

Jesse’s broad shouldered and stocky, dipping between Dean’s legs, dragging his beard down the inside of Dean’s thighs. “Cesar isn’t rough on anything.”

Dean’s seen both of them decapitate things, but yeah, there’s something gentle about Cesar. Soft. Both of them are mellowed out since the last time Dean saw them.

Groaning when Jesse gets his mouth back on Dean’s cock, slinging a leg over his shoulder and stretching out, Dean lets his eyes shut and basks in their attention. Hands in his hair and on his chest, over his thighs and spread along his hips, warm and calloused and tender. He likes it rough sometimes, but this is good too. The sheets are well worn cotton against his skin, bed sagging under their weight. Soft yellow light from a floor lamp is easy on the eyes but Dean enjoys it with the lights on. Their house is well lived in and loved. Dean breathes out tension and unspools in increments with every lingering touch.

Jesse strokes inside him, fingers curling up, and Dean tenses against the warmth thrumming under his skin. Doesn’t want to go off too fast. One arm curled around Cesar’s waist, still sitting next to Dean and just petting him, Dean reaches his other down and gets a grip on Jesse’s shoulder. No hair to pull him off by. But shit the soft drag of that neat trimmed beard, it makes his toes curl.

“Come on, please, m’good.”

Sitting up, fingers still working into him, Jesse strokes his own cock and looks at Cesar. They’ve got their silent communication, attuned to one another after spending so long in each other’s back pockets. Dean’s down for whatever. Especially when strong hands grab his hips and flip him. He’s suggestible, stays loose limbed and lets them drag him around.

“Fuck yeah, come on…”

Pushing up to his hands and knees on the soft bed as Jesse pulls him back with a strong arm circling his waist, Cesar shifts in front as he slides his hands over Dean’s shoulders, pulling him forward. Thighs spread wide, Jesse warm against his skin, bracing, head of his dick sliding over Dean’s asshole. Tipping his hips up, he opens his mouth when Cesar runs a thumb along his lips. Waiting. Jesse pushes in first, thick and hard, stretching him slow and Dean’s whole body shudders ‘cause it’s been way too long.

Cesar cradles his face and Dean slides his mouth over the man’s cock, jostled forward when Jesse starts thrusting. Bracing one hand on Cesar’s hip, Dean sways forward, rocks himself between the two of them. The wood and metal frame of the bed squeaks as it judders with their weight. Jess takes his time pulling back only to slam in hard, hips smacking against Dean’s ass. Cesar’s solid in front of him, wide around the waist, thighs hard muscled, thick hair across his belly soft under Dean’s spread fingers. He holds on, rolling his hips back to meet Jesse halfway and swallowing Cesar down as he fucks into Dean’s mouth a little farther with every thrust. 

Sex is something Dean’s always used for so many reasons, for comfort and coping and just connecting with other people. He doesn’t mind if he’s being used because he likes to feel useful. But there’s been those few times, those special people, that didn’t push him for things he couldn’t give and still reassured him in ways he felt comfortable accepting. He’s not sure if he’s reading it right but he doesn’t feel like an extra or a toy between Jesse and Cesar.

Dean doesn’t really know what this is to them, and it he thinks it should be just another fun Saturday to him. But there’s something slow and savoring in it, a deep ache in his guts winding tighter, an acute sense of fulfillment. Everywhere they touch, Dean leans in to it. Enveloped, Jesse pushed in deep and rocking against him, Cesar mumbling something over him and heavy on Dean’s tongue.

Sheets balled in one fist and the other clinging to Cesar, Dean breathes through his nose feeling spit drip down his chin. Sweat on his brow and between his shoulder blades, a hand stroking the length of his spine, the smell of bodies and the taste on the back of his tongue, Dean sinks into the physicality of it and the simple pleasure swells to cresting, trembles through him. Pliant and fucked out, Dean hums around the cock in his mouth and keeps his ass up, complaisant.

-

The next morning, Dean’s still stuck in the middle. Flat on his back, Jesse’s beard tickling his neck, Cesar drooling on his chest. He wakes up quickly when the bed shifts, Jesse leaning over him to kiss Cesar on the forehead. Cesar’s still out like a log.

When he notices Dean’s awake, Jesse asks quietly, “Hey, you going back to sleep or you want to get up?”

Dean’s arm is curled around Cesar’s shoulder, the bed is warm. “I could use a little more shut eye.”

“Sure. Cesar usually wakes up late, unless I make him get up.”

Pulling the blankets up closer to his now cold side, Dean curls around Cesar and lets sleepiness wash over him again. Jesse pulls on boxers and a bath robe before leaving, the floor boards creaking in a few spots. Dozing on and off, Dean wakes up again when Cesar rolls onto his back and yawns.

“Hungry?”

Dean can smell coffee, and it’s easy to perk his interest with the promise of breakfast. “Yeah.”

Blinking and stretching, Cesar kisses Dean’s cheek before rolling out of bed. It kind of throws him for a loop, how easy and casual these two are with affection. Dean’s not complaining.

Jesse must have heard them getting up, because he’s pulling eggs out of the fridge by the time the two of them take turns in the bathroom then make it into the kitchen. Cesar waves Dean towards a stool at the island in the middle of the wide open kitchen, pours him a cup of coffee and sets it down, nudges a jar of sugar over. Sunlight’s pouring through the east facing window above the sink.

Chopping up peppers and onions, Jesse asks, “So are you going to stay for a few days or are you just rolling through town?”

Dean hums into his warm coffee, steam on his face, comfy in his boxers and tee. “Might stay, if I’m welcome. We just finished a big hunt, so.”

Cesar touches Jesse as he moves around the kitchen, on the hip, the small of his back, unconsciously intimate gestures. “So, you need some time off. I’m sure it’s deserved. You’re welcome here, if you want to stay.”

Dean nods when Cesar settles down on a stool next to him. “Yeah, I should call Sam and check up on him first.”

Jesse says, “Of course,” cracking eggs open over a hot skillet.

Dean’ll call and check in. Maybe stay and play domestic for a few days. It’d be nice. He feels welcomed here, more comfortable around old hunters than he ever is around anyone but his family. He’s pretty sure he can call them friends, although he’s only seen them two times now. He won’t stay for too long, settling down was never his thing even if it’s a nice thought. What’s even nicer than that is having good friends that are maybe a little more, being able to swing by every now and then when he can, when he wants to. But Jesse and Cesar have got each other, so they won’t be waiting up for Dean, won’t be left high and dry on their own.

Something in him eases to think that maybe he could have this. An every now and then. An open offer. Somewhere he’s welcome, without feeling like he’s obliged.


End file.
